This invention relates to a device for distributing playing cards or the like in equal number and to each of a plurality of locations circumferentially spaced about the device. While playing card distributing devices have been proposed previously, they generally present a number of difficulties and problems. Typically, the prior card distributing devices are manually operated in that they must be started, operated and stopped by hand. In general, they employ a mode of operation in which a card is selected and pushed away partly from the deck, the card then being engaged and ejected by a separate spring-type of device. Such devices generally are mechanically complicated, are noisy and work relatively slowly. In addition, they often do not operate properly when the cards have been used or slightly worn and, not infrequently, the devices themselves tend to deteriorate rapidly the condition of the cards which exaggerates the inherent difficulties. Also among the difficulties with the prior devices is that they do not eject the cards equal distances from the device. It is among the primary objects of the invention to provide an improved playing card ejection device which avoids the foregoing and other difficulties.